The Secret is Out
by sibuna2000
Summary: Mara, Trudy, Jasper, and Alfie has a big surprising secret. Will everyone find out or will those four spill the beans?
1. Chapter 1

** THE SECRET IS OUT; CHAPTER 1**

Mara's POV  
I can't keep this secret anymore. Everyone is getting suspicious about Trudy, Jasper, Alfie, and I. I got to talk to Alfie.  
Alfie's POV  
I was on my computer playing Aliens vs Monsters until I heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I shouted. Mara came I'm with a worry look.  
"Are you okay Mara?" I asked.  
"Not really! How can we keep this secret. People are suspicious now even Victor doesn't even know." Mara said.  
"I know. I see that too." I said.  
"We'll figure this out. Together." I said. She nodded and put her head on my shoulder.  
"Should we just tell them? That Trudy and Jasper is are parents and your brother and I'm your sister?" Mara asked. Before I could say anything, everyone comes bursting from the door.  
"I think we already know." Jerome said firmly.  
"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Eddie asked.  
"I can't believe this." Nina said.  
"What?" Patricia said confused.  
"Why?" KT and Willow said in unison.  
"Really? Not even your own girl friend." Amber said.  
"Or the I can keep a secret one." Fabian said annoyed.  
"Your best friends." Jerome and Joy said in unison.  
"Not even your boyfriend?" Mick asked.  
"Or the newbies." Erin, Cassie, and Dexter said.  
"ENOUGH!" I screamed. Everybody looked at me stunned.  
"WE DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE YOU'LL BE LIKE THIS." I yelled once more also seeing the still stunned faces of the Anubis residents. Trudy, Victor, and Jasper came in.  
"They found out." Mara said.  
"Found out what?" Victor asked.  
"That Trudy and Jasper is our parents." Mara and I said in unison.  
"What!" Victor exclaimed. Everybody nodded.  
"Spill the beans!" Joy demanded.  
"Okay..."

**A/N  
Keeping it short. What do you think they will tell them? Read more and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SECRET IS OUT; CHAPTER 2**

Mara's POV  
"Okay..."  
THE SECRET IS OUT; CHAPTER 2

Mara's POV

"Okay..."

***Flashback***

_"Trudy you can do it!" Jasper said._

_"You have a boy!" The doc exclaimed._

_"I want that boy to be called Alfred but Alfie for short. Alfred Dylan Choudhary" She said happily. _

_"Wait! You have another baby coming ." Doc said._

_"You can do it sweet heart." Jasper said. _

_"It's a girl." Doc said._

_"I want that girl to be Mara. Mara Heather Choudhary. (I don't know if this is Jasper's last name but I give credit to randomdizzy and I had this idea from that username too.)" Trudy said._

_"That is such a beautiful name." The doctor said smiling. _

_5 years later..._

_"Mara! Alfie! I have something to tell you." Trudy said._

_"What is it mummy?" Mara asked sweetly. _

_"Yeah what is it?" Alfie asked._

_"Alfie you are going to be living with aunt Fiona and uncle Dan. The Lewis family. You are having their last name We can't care for you right now. Mummy and Daddy don't have anymore money. We are going to need money so once we have money we can get you guys." Trudy said and sobbed. _

_"Same for you Mara but you are going with aunt Dina and uncle Gale. The Jaffary's. Your last name will be Jaffary. I'm sorry but we need to work. It's for the best for you guys." Jasper said. He looked sorrowfully at his son and daughter._

_"Please! Mummy? Daddy? Your leaving us." Mara and Alfie cried. _

_"No we are not! It's for the best of you." Trudy cried. _

_"Fine leave us." The two children cried._

_9 years later..._

_Dear Mara Jaffary,_

_You have gotten a scholarship to Frobisher Academy. You will be staying at Anubis house for full 3 years. _

_-The headmaster of the school, _

_Mr. Sweet_

_"Aunt Dina, Uncle Gale I got a scholarship to a boarding school called Frobisher Academy. They let me stay for all 3 years." Mara exclaimed. _

_"Congratulations!" Aunt Dina said._

_With Alfie..._

_Dear Alfie Lewis,_

_You have gotten a scholarship to Frobisher Academy. You will be staying at Anubis house for full 3 years. _

_-Mr. Sweet _

_"Amaze balls. Auntie, Uncle I got a scholarship to a boarding school." Alfie exclaimed._

_"Wonderful!" His aunt said. _

_With Mara..._

_"Bye! I'll miss you!" Mara said as she waved to her family and got in the taxi._

_"Where to miss?" The taxi driver asked._

_"Umm, the Frobisher Academy. The house of Anubis." Mara said smiling. _

_With Alfie... _

_"Bye!" Alfie exclaimed. He went in the taxi._

_"Where to sir?" The taxi driver asked. _

_""Umm, the Frobisher Academy. The house of Anubis." He said. _

_When he got there he got out his suitcase. He walked to the house. _

_"Hello my name is Trudy and I'll be your-" Trudy started to say but gasped of what she saw._

_"Mum?" Alfie said in shocked._

_"Alfie. Oh I missed you so much. Keep this a secret okay? Long story the care taker doesn't like me having children." Trudy said happily._

_With Mara..._

_Mara walked out of the taxi and got her suitcase. She walked to the house and opened the door. She saw a _

_small, woman with brown tan skin and curly black hair. _

_"Mum?"Mara said surprised. She turned around and saw her daughter standing in front of her._

_"Mara! You too! My children! The care taker doesn't like me having children. Your father, has been traveling a lot. I found out that he is the god father of a boy name Fabian." Trudy said smiling. _

_"Oh come here!" Trudy said. She gave them a hug and smiled._

***End of Flashback.* **

"So that's why we kept it a secret. We didn't want you guys to know or Victor because our mum wanted to keep her job because they couldn't take care of us. We didn't had a lot of money with us." Alfie said.

"We changed personalities well Alfie did but I did kinda." Mara said.

"I'm not usually the prankster I'm more like Jerome and Fabian." Alfie said. We laughed.

"Oh wait! I'm probably related to you guys. I think?" Fabian said confused. We laughed and had a bug dinner with Dad, Mum, Alfie, everyone, and even Victor.

_**A/N **_

_**Not done yet.:)**_


End file.
